


একটি আষাঢ়ে গল্প

by MistiMeye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Drug-Induced Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lactation, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: বাংলা
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiMeye/pseuds/MistiMeye
Summary: রগরগে নোংরা চোদাচুদির গল্প।কাল্লু শেখ এর তুলি বউ কে ভুলিয়ে নেওয়ার গল্প।ফ্যান্টাসি ইরোটিকা, সব কিছু কিন্তু রিয়ালিস্টিক নয়।





	একটি আষাঢ়ে গল্প

* * *

**যেখানে শুরু: তুলি ও কাল্লু শেখ**

* * *

তখন দুপুর বেলা, ঘরের কাজ আর খাওয়া সেরে তুলি একটু গড়িয়ে নেবে ভাবল। আজ চার দিন হল রোজ দুপুরে টানা লোডশেডিং হচ্ছে। তুলি দেড় বছর হল বিয়ের পরে এই শহরে এসে উঠেছে, ওর স্বামী অর্ণব একটা জাহাজ কোম্পানি তে ইঞ্জিনিয়ার। বছরের ৯ মাস তার জলে কাটে। বিয়ের পরে পরে রোজ বউ কে খুব ফোন করত , মাঝে মধ্যে ভিডিও কল ও করত। সে বউ এর কাছে থাকতে পারত না বলে বউ কে বিদেশি "খেলনা"ও কিনে পাঠাতো। তবে ইদানীং তাদের মধ্যে মনোমালিন্য চলছে ।

বাইরে আজ ভীষণ গরম, তুলির মোবাইল বলছে বাইরে নাকি ৩৯ ডিগ্রী আর সাথে হিটওয়েভ চলছে। ঘরেও বা ঠাণ্ডা কোথায়, গায়ে কাপড় দিলেই জ্বালা করছে। খেয়ে উঠে তুলি ওর আঁচল টা নামিয়ে, ব্লাউজ টা খুলে ফেলল।

আহহহ, কি আরাম, মুক্তি একেই বলে। তুলি ব্লাউজ টা ধুয়ে এনে জল ঝড়তে দিয়ে এসে মেঝেতে গা এলিয়ে দিল। মেঝের ঠাণ্ডা ওর পিঠ এ একটা,অদ্ভুত শিরশিরানি অনুভুতি এনে দিচ্ছিল। তুলি বুকের উপর থেকে আচল টা নামিয়ে গায়ে বাতাস লাগাতে লাগল। ভাগ্গিস তালপাতার পাখাটা ছিল।

এখন যদি কেউ আচমকা এসে পড়ে তবে তো তার চোখ ছানা বড়া হবেই। ঘরের বউ, মেঝেতে, দুদু বার করে হাওয়া খাচ্ছে। হিহি! নিজের মনে হেসে ওঠে সে। ফোন টা সামনে এনে সময় দেখলো তুলি। আড়াইটে বাজে।

যেকোনো সময় সে আসবে। অপেক্ষা করতে করতে তুলির চোখ বুজে এসেছিল। ওর ঘোর কাটল যখন একটা সবল হাত ওর ৩২ডিএর উদোম মাই চটকাতে শুরু করল। কিন্তু তুলি চোখ না খুলে আদর খেতে থাকল। একটু পরে ও টের পেল মানুষ টা ওর পেটের উপরে উঠে দুদিকে পা দিয়ে বসল। তুলির নরম পেটে লোমশ বিচি ঘষা খেতে লাগল। তখনো দুদু চটকানো থামেনি, একটা মাই ছেড়ে সে দুটো আঙুল তুলির মুখে ভরে দেয়। তার নরম জিভ এর তলায় সুড়সুড়ি দিতে থাকে।

কেউ যদি এখন আচমকা এসে পড়ত তবে দেখতে পেত, একটা ডবকা ঘরের বউ দু হাত ছড়িয়ে শুয়ে আছে মেঝেতে আর তার উপরে চড়ে বসেছে একটা মধ্য বয়স্ক কালো লোক। বউ টির পরনের শাড়ি আধ খোলা আর লোকটি পুরো উলঙ্গ। তুলির নরম শরীরের ছোঁয়াতে লোকটার ছাল ছাড়ানো বাড়া টা ক্রমশ শক্ত হচ্ছিল। বেশ খানিক টা সময় মাই চটকানো আর জিভ নিয়ে খেলার পর লোকটা সামনে ঝুকে নিজের লকলকে জিভ দিয়ে তুলির মুখ, নাক, গাল চোখ চাটতে শুরু করতেই খিলখিল করে হেসে তুলি চোখ মেলল। তুলির ৪'৮"এর গতর টা তখনও লোকটার ৬' এর কালো লোমশ শরীরের নিচে।

তুলি হেসে জিজ্ঞেস করল, "ও কাল্লু শেখ, আজ আস্তে দেরি করলে যে। আমায় আর মনে ধরে না বুঝি?"

"মনে না ধরলে আমার বাড়া টা ঠাটাতো না তুলি বউ।" বলেই কাল্লু আক্রোশ এর সাথে তুলির ঠোটের উপরে নিজের মুখ নামিয়ে আনল। চুমু গাঢ় হল। একটু বাদে তুলি মুখ খুলতে কাল্লু নিজের লকলকে জিভ তুলির মুখে ভরে দিল।

তুলি জানে না কতক্ষণ পরে কাল্লু ওর মুখ ছাড়ল, কিন্তু ছেড়েই একটা নোংরা হাসি হেসে কাল্লু দু হাতে তুলির দুই মাই হাতে নিল।

"এই দুটো আমায় তোমাকে ভুলতে দেবে না তুলি বউ।" বলেই বিশ্রী হাসি টা হাসতে হাসতে কাল্লু প্রাণপণে তুলির দুদু দুটো কে টেপা শুরু করল।

* * *

কাল্লু শেখ তুলি দের বাড়ির বাধা মেথর। তার বয়েস হবে আন্দাজ ৫৬ কি ৫৭। লোকটার দুটো বিয়ে। যদিওবা একটি বউ ও আর বেঁচে নেই। সে এখন থাকে তার ছেলে দের সাথে। আর রোজ সকাল হলে বালতি আর কোদাল নিয়ে বাড়ি বাড়ি ঘুরে পায়খানার ট্যাংক, ড্রেন এসব পরিস্কার করে।

কোনও নেশা সে করে না। একমাত্র নেশা বলতে যদি কিছু থাকে তা হল হিন্দু মেয়েদের গুদের ভিতরে মাল ঢালার নেশা।

তুলির সাথে কাল্লুর আলাপ হয় তুলির বিয়ের কিছু দিন পরেই। তুলি কে প্রথমবার দেখেই কাল্লুর দাঁড়িয়ে গেছিল। তারপর তুলির বর টা জাহাজে বাইরে যেতেই একদিন রাতে কাল্লু শেখ তুলির বাড়ির ড্রেন জ্যাম করে দিল। পরের দিনই তার ডাক পরল।

তখন গরম কাল। গনগন করছে রোদ, কাল্লু তুলি কে সাথে নিয়ে ঘরের পিছনে ড্রেনের কাছে চলল, গিয়ে নিজের লুঙ্গি উঠিয়ে ড্রেন পরিষ্কার করতে লাগল। লুঙ্গি ওঠাতে কাল্লুর কালো ঘোড়ার মত বাড়া টা বেড়িয়ে ছিল। তুলি হা হয়ে কাল্লুর ধোনের দোলন দেখছিল।

তারপর কখন যেন তার হুশ হল কাল্লু তাকে ডাকছে। "হ্যা কাকু বলুন?" সে ব্যস্ত হয়ে জিজ্ঞেস করল।

কাল্লু একগাল হেসে বলল, "বউমা, হয়ে গেছে। ২০০ টা টাকা দেবে।"

তখনো কাল্লুর বাড়া খোলা হাওয়া তে দুলছে। সেদিকে তাকিয়ে হাটতে গিয়ে তুলি ড্রেনের নোংরা জলে পা হড়কে ড্রেনে পড়ে যায়।

হা হা করে ছুটে এসে কাল্লু তাকে ওঠায়। ওঠাতে গিয়ে দু হাত তুলির গায়ে বুলিয়েও নেয়।

"এ বাবা! বউমা তুমি তো নোংরা হয়ে গেলে।", কাল্লু দুখী মুখ করে বলে।

"আমি কিভাবে ঘরে যাব এবার?" তুলি আকাশ থেকে পরে। তার বাথরুম সব কটা বাড়ির ভিতরে, যেতে গেলে পুরো বাড়ি নোংরা হবে।

তখন কাল্লু শেখ তাকে উপায় বাতলে দিল, "বউমা, তোমাদের পুকুর টা তে স্নান করে নাও তারপর না হয় ভিতরে যাবে।"

বুদ্ধি টা,খারাপ লাগে না তুলির, কিন্তু একা ওই পুকুর পাড়ে যেতে সে ভয় পায়। সে সাতার জানে না যে। কথা টা বলতেই কাল্লু বলে ভয় নেই আমি ধরে বসব তুমি ডুববে না।

পুকুরে নামার একটু পরে তুলি টের পায় তার হাত দুটো টে বেশ খানিক টা কেটেছে। এমনি কিছু না কিন্তু সাবান লাগতেই জ্বালা শুরু হল। তখন উপায় হল, কাল্লু শেখ তাকে সাবান দিয়ে দেবে।

সেদিন রগড়ে রগড়ে সাবান মাখিয়েছিল কাল্লু তুলি কে।

এরপর একদিন তুলি কাল্লু কে জিজ্ঞেস করে সাতার কাটা শেখাতে পারে কিনা সে। কাল্লু বলে সে পারে। প্রথম দিনই কাল্লু তুলি কে বলে বউমা শাড়ি পরে কাটতে তোমার অসুবিধা হবে, তুমি বরং বাচ্চা দের মত শেখ।

প্রথমে তুলি ভীষণ লজ্জা পায়, নানা করে, পরে ভেবে দেখে, যে ওদের বাড়ির পুকুর তো ঘেরা, কেউ জানতে তো পারবে না। শেষ অব্দি রাজি হয়ে যায় সে।

কাল্লু শেখ হাতে জন্নাত পায়। রোজ দুপুরে একটা উলঙ্গ হিন্দু বউ তার হাতে ভর দিয়ে সাতার শিখছে আর সে প্রাণ ভরে দুদু চটকাচ্ছে।

৭ দিনের মাথায় তুলি অল্প অল্প সড়গড় হল। ততদিনে তুলির কাল্লু শেখের লুকানো গতর টেপা খেতে দারুণ লাগছে।

তারপর একদিন লাজলজ্জার মাথা খেয়ে সে কাল্লু কে বলেই বসল, "জানেন কাকু, আমার বর টা বাইরে যাওয়ার পর থেকে না শরীর টা কেমন যেন করে। ঘুম আস্তে চায় না, শরীর অস্থির করে।"

কাল্লু জিজ্ঞেস করে, "বউমা, কি ভাবে তোমায় সাহায্য করব বল?"

"আমায় একটু ঘুম পারিয়ে দেবে আজ?" কথা টা বলতে গিয়েই তুলির মুখ লাল হয়ে যায়।

সব বুঝেও কাল্লু না বোঝার ভাণ করে। তখন তুলি কাল্লু কে বলে, "গায়ে বড় ব্যথা গো কাকু, একটু মালিশ করে দেবে? তাহলে ঘুমাতে পারব "

কাল্লুর মনের ভিতরে তখন আনন্দের কালিপটকা ফাটছে। সে রাজি হয়ে যায়। ঠিক হয় সেদিন সন্ধ্যেবেলা কাল্লু তেল নিয়ে আসবে।

সন্ধ্যে হলে পর কাল্লু আসে, এক টা লেবেল ছাড়া শিশি তে লাল তেল নিয়ে। কাল্লু শেখ এর দাদু এক সময় হেকিমি করতেন। তার কাছে কাল্লু কিছু টোটকা শেখে ছোটোবেলায়, এই তেল টি কাল্লুর দাদু ব্যবহার করতেন যৌন অবসাদের চিকিৎসা করতে। তেল টা প্রয়োগ করলে যৌন ক্ষুধা ভীষণ ভাবে বাড়ে। মেয়েদের ক্ষেত্রে দেহের সংবেদনশীলতা বাড়ে আর পুরুষের বাড়ে কাঠিন্যর স্থায়িত্ব।

কাল্লু আগেও অনেক হিন্দু মেয়েকে এই তেল লাগিয়ে চুদেছে। তেল এর বাষ্প যত বেশি কাল্লুর নাকের মধ্যে ঢোকে তত বেশি সময় কাল্লুর বাড়া পাথরের মতন খাড়া থাকে।

তুলি একটা নাইট গাউন পরেছিল। কাল্লু পৌছে তাকে জিজ্ঞেস করল, "বউমা, রাতের খাবার খেয়ে নিয়েছ তো?"

মাথা নেড়ে তুলি জানায় তার রাতের খাওয়া হয়ে গিয়েছে।

"আচ্ছা, চল।"

তুলির শোয়ার ঘরে পৌছে কাল্লু তুলি কে শুয়ে পরতে বলে। তারপর সে তেল হাতে ঢেলে নিয়ে তুলির পা থেকে থাই অব্দি মালিশ করতে থাকে।

কাল্লু ওর লুঙ্গি টা উপরে উথিয়ে বেধেছিল, তেলের বাষ্পে তার বাড়া ঠাটাতে শুরু করে।

তুলি হঠাৎ বলে ওঠে, "কাকু বড় ভালো লাগছে, নাইট গাউন টা খুলে সারা গায়ে মালিশ করে দাও না গো।"

সে বলতে না বলতেই কাল্লু তার নাইট গাউন খুলে নিল। তারপর তার বুকে, পেটে, গুদে সর্বত্র তেল রগড়ানো শুরু করল। কাল্লু এক হাতে তুলির একটা মাই চটকাতে চটকাতে অন্য হাতে তুলির গুদ খেছতে শুরু করেছিল। তেল টা যেই না তুলির গুদের নার্ভ এ মজতে শুরু করল অমনি তুলি পাগল হয়ে উঠল। সে কয়েক মুহুর্ত ছটফট করার পর কাল্লুর হাতেই ছড়ছড় করে জল খসালো কাল্লু তুলি কে দেখিয়ে দেখিয়ে তুলির রসে ভেজা আঙুল চাটতে লাগল। তুলি কাল্লুর দিকে আকুতি ভরা দৃষ্টিতে তাকিয়ে নিজের নধর জংঘা খুলে ধরল। তখন তুলির শ্বাস পড়ছে ঘন ঘন, তেল, ঘাম আর গুদ খসানো জলের গন্ধে ঘর ম ম করছে। কাল্লু তুলির কানের কাছে গিয়ে জিজ্ঞেস করল, "ভালো লাগছে বউমা?"

তুলি হাপাতে হাপাতে বলল, "কাকু আপনার মাগুর মাছ টা আমার ভিতরে দিন না প্লিজ। আমি কাউকে বলব না। প্লিজ। "

কাল্লু ওর ঠাটানো বাড়া বের করে তুলির চোখের সামনে ধরল, "বউমা, এটা তো শোল মাছ গো! নেবে নাকি?" বলতে বলতে সে তুলির মাই এর বোটা ধরে জোরে মুচড়ে দেয়। গুঙিয়ে ওঠে তুলি।

"হ-হ্যা ক-ক-কাকু! ভরে দাও। শান্ত কর আমায়!! বলে সে হাকপাক করতে থাকে।

কাল্লু তুলির ভঙ্গান্কুরের চামড়া সরিয়ে , আঙুল দিয়ে ঘষতে থাকে, "বউমা, আমি যে মুসলিম মেথর আর তুমি যে হিন্দু ঘরের বউ। আমার তোমার ভিতরে ভরা ঠিক হবে না গো।"

"কাকু অমন কোরোনা। প্লিজ আমায় কর,নাহলে যে পাগল হয়ে যাচ্ছি আমি।" বলে কাঁদতে । শুরু করে দেয় তুলি।

মেয়েটার চোখে জল দেখে যেন আগুন লাগে কাল্লুর রক্তে, সে ঝুকে পরে নিজের লকলকে জিভ বের করে তুলির দু চোখের জল চেটে নেয়। তারপর নিজের বিরাট পাথর সম বাড়া ফিট করে তুলির নরম গুদের মুখে। গুদ এত ভিজে ছিল যে চাপ দিতেই ফচ করে ঢুকে যায় ভিতরে।

তুলি একই সাথে যন্ত্রণা আর কামুত্তেজনায় আকুল হয়ে চিৎকার করতে থাকে।

সময় এগোতে থাকে, ওদের দুজনের কামরস আর ঘামের গন্ধে ঘরের হাওয়া ভারি হয়ে আসে।

যখন কাল্লুর বাড়া নেতাতে শুরু করে তখন তুলি অজ্ঞান হয়ে গেছে। সেই শুরু কাল্লু শেখ আর তার তুলি বউ এর দেহ খেলার।

* * *

তুলির দুদু দুটো কে টিপে লাল করার পরে কাল্লু একটু শান্ত হল। সে তুলির পাশে শুয়ে পড়ে, তুলির গায়ে হাত বোলাতে লাগল।

"এইভাবে শুয়ে আছো কেন তুলি বউ? কেউ দেখলে তো পকপক চুদে দেবে।"

"দিক না চুদে। চোদা খেতেই তো আমার অস্তিত্ব গো" দুষ্টু হেসে উত্তর দেয় তুলি। "আমার বর টা আবার ৩ মাস পর ফিরবে।"

"দুঃখ কিসের তুলি বউ? তোমার কাল্লু আছে তো।" বলেই তুলির মুখে একটা সশব্দ চুমু খায় কাল্লু।

"সেদিন আমার মামার মেয়ে এসেছিল। ওর একটা পুচকে বাচ্চা হয়েছে। যখন ও ওর বাচ্চা কে খাওয়াচ্ছিল না, কি সুন্দর লাগছিল গো। আমি ওকে জিজ্ঞেস করলাম কেমন লাগে দুধ টানার সময়, তো বলল অত সুন্দর অনুভুতি নাকি হয় না।" বলে একটা দীর্ঘশ্বাস ফেলে তুলি।

একটু থেমে নিয়ে সে তাকায় কাল্লুর দিকে, "তাই ভাবছিলাম যদি কোন উপায়ে জানতে পারতাম কেমন লাগে। তোমার দাদু তো হেকিম ছিল, কোনো ওষুধ হয় গো যাতে বাচ্চা না থাকলেও দুধ তৈরী হবে?"

কাল্লুর মাথার মধ্যে তোলপাড় করে ওঠে। সে একটু দুখী হওয়ার ভাণ করে বলে, "ওষুধ তো অমন নেই। তবে মন্তর আছে একটা।"

তুলি চমকে ওঠে। "সত্যি? কাজ হয় নাকি মন্তরে?"

"মানুষের উপরে কোনোদিন চেষ্টা করিনি যে, ও তো গরুর জন্যে। দুধ একবার তৈরী হতে লাগলে আর থামে না। মানুষ কে ও মন্তর দিলে কাজ হবে কি না কে জানে।"

"তবে দাও মন্ত্র আমাকে, দেখি কাজ হয় নাকি।" তুলি জোর করে কাল্লু কে।

"তুলি বউ যদি কাজ না হয়?"

"তখন দেখা যাবে। মন্ত্র দাও তো।" কাল্লুর ঘন লোমে ভরা বিচি তে হাত বুলাতে বুলাতে বলে তুলি।

"তুলি বউ, ব্যথা হতে পারে কিন্তু।" সাবধান করে কাল্লু।

তুলি কাল্লুর বিচি জোরে চেপে ধরে, "মন্তর টা দাও তো। ব্যথা পেলে পাব গিয়ে।"

"আচ্ছা দিচ্ছি। " কাল্লু তুলির উপরে চড়ে বসে প্রথমে তুলির গুদে হাত বুলাতে থাকে বিড়বিড় করতে করতে।

তুলি অনুভব করে ওর গুদ এর ভিতরে একটা অজানা অনুভুতি ক্রমশ বাড়ছে।

কাল্লু তারপর বিড়বিড় করতে করতে তুলির নরম লদলদে পেটে হাত বুলাতে শুরু করে, ওর নাভির দুপাশে।

তুলি টের পায় ওর পেটের ভিতরে একটা অদ্ভুত উষ্ণতা ছড়িয়ে পরছে। শেষে কাল্লু তুলির দুটো মাই দুহাতে নিয়ে গোল গোল হাত বুলাতে বুলাতে জোরে জোরে মন্ত্র বলতে শুরু করে।

ভাষা টা তুলির অচেনা। সে দেখে কাল্লুর কপালে বিন্দু বিন্দু ঘাম জমেছে, কাল্লু কাঁপছে আর ওর চোখ উলটে আছে।

মন্ত্র শেষ করে কাল্লু তুলির ৩২ডি এর মাই এর বোটা দুটো ধরে জোরে মুচড়ে দেয় তার পরেই হাত সড়িয়ে নেয়।

কাল্লু শেখ তুলির পাশে ধপাস করে পড়ে যায়। আর একই সাথে তুলি টের পায়ে ওর দুদু দুটো থেকে থেকে গরম হছে আর পরক্ষণেই ঠান্ডা হচ্ছে। তারপরেই আসে যন্ত্রণার ঝাপটা ওর মনে হয় যেন কেউ ওর দুদুর ভিতরে নখ দিয়ে আচড় কাটছে।

পাশে কাল্লু পরে গোঙাচ্ছিল, তুলি এবার যন্ত্রণার ঠেলায় চিৎকার শুরু করল। শেষে জ্ঞান হারাল তুলি।

যখন তুলির জ্ঞান ফিরল, তখন তুলি বিছানায়। একটা অদ্ভুত সুখে ওর শরীর ভেসে যাচ্ছিল। একদম নতুন অনুভুতি, এরকম সুখ ও জীবনে কিছুতেই পায় নি। তুলির নরম গুদে তখন কাল্লু শেখের মোটা আঙুল খেলা করছে।

তুলির মুখ থেকে উহঃ আহঃ বেরনো শুরু হতেই কাল্লু তুলির কানে মুখ নিয়ে দিয়ে ফিসফিস করে একটা কথা বলল।

"তুলি বউ খানিকক্ষণ হাঁ করে থাকো।" কাল্লুর কণ্ঠস্বর তুলির সারা গায়ে কাঁটা ধরিয়ে দিল। সে চোখ বুজে কাল্লুর হাতে আদর খেতে থাকল আর বড় করে হা করল। এই ভেবে কাল্লু হয়ত ওর মুখে নিজের ধোন দেবে।

কাল্লু তুলির গুদে আঙুল গুলো জোরে নাড়াতে শুরু করল, একটু পরেই আবার তুলির সর্বাঙ্গ সেই অজানা সুখে ভেসে যেতে লাগল। কয়েক মুহুর্ত পরে তুলির মুখে কাল্লু শেখ মুখ রেখে কিছু একটা ঢেলে দিল। কি যেন মিষ্টি মতন তরলে তুলির মুখ ভরে গেল।

জিনিস টা মুখে পড়তেই তুলি চমকে উঠে চোখ মেলে, ঢোক গিলে জিজ্ঞেস করে, "ওটা কি ছিল, কাল্লু শেখ?"

কাল্লুর দিকে তাকিয়ে দেখে কাল্লু তখনো তার গুদে হাত ভরে আছে কিন্তু তার মুখ তুলির মাই এর বোটার উপর। কাল্লু তুলির চোখে চোখ রেখে মাইএর বোটায় একটা টান দিল। আবার তুলির সারা শরীর সেই অজানা সুখে ভেসে যেতে লাগল। বেশ খানিককাল চোষার পরে কাল্লু উঠে এসে তুলির মুখে আবার খানিকটা দুধ ঢেলে হেসে বলে,

"ও তো তোমার দুধ গো তুলি বউ।"

তুলি আস্তে আস্তে উঠে কাল্লু কে জড়িয়ে ধরে। তারপর হাউহাউ করে কেঁদে দেয়।

কাল্লুর একটা হাত তখনো তুলির গুদে। সে তুলি কে এক হাতেই জড়িয়ে ধরে। কিন্তু তুলির কান্না কমতে চায় না।

"কাঁদছো কেন? কি হল আবার?" কাল্লু তুলির মুখ টা ধরে জিজ্ঞেস করল।

তুলি কান্না একটু কমিয়ে বলে, "গত মাসে যখন আমার বরটা এল, আমার সাথে ভীষণ ঝগড়া করল। বলল আমি নাকি বাঁজা আমার গুদে নাকি বোতল বোতল মাল ঢেলেও বাচ্চা হবে না। বলছে আমায় ছেড়ে দেবে এবার। ও নাকি আবার বিয়ে করবে। বলেছে নিজে থেকে সই দিলে আমায় ৫ লাখ টাকা খোড়পোষ দেবে।

" কাল্লু চুপ মেরে যায়। শুনতে থাকে, তার মনে তখন খুশির মাদল বাজছে।

"ও কাল্লু বল না, দুধ হচ্ছে যখন বাচ্চাও হবে না? বলনা গো।" আকুল স্বরে জিজ্ঞেস করে তুলি।

"তুলি বউ, তোমার বরের সব ঠিক আছে তো? আমার তো মনে হয়, সমস্যা সব ওনারি। তা ছাড়া, উনি যদি তোমারে ভালবাসতেন তোমায় অমন কথা বলতেনই না।" কথা টা বলে কাল্লু তুলির ভঙ্গান্কুর নিয়ে খেলতে থাকে।

তারপর আচমকা একটা চিমটি কাটে নরম অঙ্গে। তুলি ওর হাতেই লাফিয়ে ওঠে যেন। কাল্লু বিশ্রী হাসিটা আবার হেসে বলে, "চল তোমায় একটা মজা দেখাব।"

বলে সে তুলির গুদ থেকে হাত সরিয়ে নেয়। হাত সরাতেই তুলি ককিয়ে ওঠে। তারপর নিজে বিছানা থেকে নেমে তুলিকেও দু হাত ধরে নামায়। তুলি কে সে আয়নার সামনে দাড় করায় তারপর তুলি কে জিজ্ঞেস করে, "বল তো তুলি বউ, কি বদলেছে?"

তুলি আয়নায় নিজেকে মন দিয়ে দেখে, তার ৪'৬"এর শরীর তো এত ভরাট ছিল না। আর তার গায়ের সব লোম কই গেল! সে রেগুলার শেভ করত, গায়ের লোম তুলির কোনোদিনই পছন্দ ছিল না। কিন্তু তার শরীরে যে লোমের আর আভাস মাত্র নেই।

কাল্লু পিছন থেকে জড়িয়ে ধরে তুলি কে।তার ঘোড়ার মত বাড়া টা তুলির দুটো থাই এর মাঝ থেকে বেড়িয়ে আসে।

কাল্লুর হাত দুটো ওর মাই দুটো কে মুঠো করতে যেতেই তুলি বুঝতে পারে যে তার মাই আর ডি কাপ নেই, সে দুটো এখন কম করে হলেও এইচ কাপ হয়ে গেছে। তার কোনো ব্লাউজই আর তার গায়ে হবে না।

কাল্লু এর মধ্যে তুলির গলার কাছে ছোট ছোট চুমু খেতে আর কামড় দিতে শুরু করেছে। তারপর একটু থেমে সে বলল, "তুলি বউ আমার মন্তরের দাম দেবে কি দিয়ে?"

তুলি তার দিকে ডাগর চোখে খানিককাল তাকিয়ে বলে, "আমার পেট করে প্রমাণ করে দাও আমি বাঁজা নই। আমার ওই টাকা পয়সা কিচ্ছু চাইনা। পারবে না আমায় তোমার ঘরের কোণে একটু জায়গা দিতে?"

"ভেবে বলছ তো বউ?" কাল্লু তুলির চোখে তাকিয়ে জিজ্ঞেস করে। তুলি মিষ্টি হেসে মাথা নাড়ায়। কাল্লু আবার ওর নোংরা হাসি হেসে বলে , "আচ্ছা, তবে তাই হোক।"

বলে সে তুলি কে কোলে তুলে নিয়ে ফচ করে তুলির নরম রসালো গুদে নিজের বিরাট বাড়া টা ভরে দিল। কাল্লুর গোটা বাড়া কোনোদিনই তুলির গুদে পুরো ঢুকতো না।

প্রতিদিনই কাল্লু তুলির সার্ভিক্সে গুঁতো মারত, আজ হঠাৎ করে করে কাল্লুর বাড়া তুলির সার্ভিক্স পার করে পুরো ঢুকে গেল। আর সাথে সাথে তুলি চোখ উলটে কাঁপতে কাঁপতে জল খসাতে শুরু করে দিল। যা হওয়া সম্ভব না তাই হল। কাল্লু কিন্তু তুলি কে থাপানো কমালো না। বরং সে আরো জোরে ধাক্কা মারতে লাগল।

তুলি এই প্রথম চোদাতে গিয়ে ভয় পেল। এসব তো গল্পে হয়। কাল্লু কিভাবে তার সার্ভিক্স এর ওপারে ধোন নিয়ে গেল? যদিও এই চিন্তাও মুহুর্তে হারিয়ে গেল যৌনসুখের ক্রমাগত জলোচ্ছ্বাসে।

বারবার জল খসিয়ে তুলি যখন অজ্ঞানপ্রায় তখন কাল্লু তার গুদের গভীরে গল গল করে মাল ছাড়ল। মাল ছাড়ার পরে কাল্লু তুলি কে তার কোল থেকে নামালো।

* * *

এর মাস তিনেক পরের কথা, অর্ণব, তুলির স্বামী বাড়ি ফেরে। বাড়ি ঢুকে তুলি কে দেখে সে আকাশ থেকে পরে।

মাস খানেকের প্রেগন্যান্ট তুলি তখন টেবিলে বসে, তার হাতে অর্ণবের পাঠানো ডিভোর্স এর কাগজ। তুলি তাকে দেখে উঠে দাঁড়ায়।

"তাহলে, সমস্যা আমার ছিল না। আমি বাঁজা হলে আমার পেট হত না। তুমি তো আমায় বাঁজা বলে ছেড়ে দিচ্ছিলে, তাহলে আমিই বা কেন বাঁজা নই প্রমাণ করে তোমার সাথে থাকব?"

তুলির প্রশ্নের কোনো উত্তর খুঁজে পায় না অর্ণব, কারণ সে নিজের ফার্টিলিটি টেস্ট করিয়েছিল আর তার ফল ও যে পজিটিভ এসেছিল। তাহলে তুলির পেটে সে বাচ্চা দিতে পারল না কেন?

অর্ণবের এইসব চিন্তার মধ্যেই তুলি উঠে তার গুছিয়ে রাখা ব্যাগ নিয়ে বেরিয়ে যায় অর্ণবের বাড়ি থেকে।

কাল্লু শেখ একটু দূরে ট্যাক্সি নিয়ে দাঁড়িয়েছিল, তুলি ট্যাক্সি তে উঠতেই সে ড্রাইভার কে গাড়ি স্টার্ট দিতে বলে। তুলি কাল্লুর দিকে তাকিয়ে হাসে, তারপর কাল্লুর বুকে মাথা রাখে। কাল্লু শেখ একটা বিশ্রী হাসি হাসতে হাসতে জানলা দিয়ে বাইরে তাকায়।

আসল মজা এর পরে শুরু হবে।

**এইতো শুরু 😉**

**Author's Note:**

> যদি কারো মনে হয় সব ঘটনার ব্যখা দেওয়া হয়নি, আগেই বলে দিচ্ছি সেটা ইচ্ছাকৃতই। ফ্যান্টাসি ইরোটিকা (রগরগে চটি গল্প) তে অত যুক্তি খুঁজতে নেই গো। এক বিখ্যাত মার্কিন লেখক বলেছিলেন ফ্যান্টাসিতে মজা তখন আসে যখন পাঠক নিজের মনের মত শুন্যস্থান পূরণ করেন। তো আমি সব কিছুর কারণ ও বলিনি, ব্যাখ্যাও করিনি। পড়ে মজা কর না। এখানে যুক্তি দিয়ে কি হবে আর? __মিষ্টি ]


End file.
